Remember
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "—have you ever wondering about how our lives will end?" Then, you stared at me. Smiling like usual, you said something that I couldn't remember— (Written for Monthly Challange Event)


(_"—have you ever wondering about how our lives will end?"_

**OoOoO**

**Remember**

**OoOoO**

_Romance/Tragedy, T, HaruTaka pair, oneshot for #MonthlyChallange._

_Kagerou Project, Kagerou Days, or Mekaku City Actors—no matter how you call it—belongs to Shizen no Teki-P or Jin._

_I gain nothing financially from writing this._

**OoOoO**

_I frowned, looking at you with a curiosity. Why would you, of all people, suddenly ask about that serious thing? You, who usually smiled wide and cheerfully, now talking about how life would end..._

"_Nah. Too busy with things," I answered. You chuckled lightly while sketching something on your drawing book. I could see your flushed cheeks from here. I admitted that it was a lovely scenery; looking at a flushing you alone in this silent class. But like hell I would say it out loud! _

_Then, you stared at me. Smiling like usual, you said something that I couldn't remember—_)

_What was that again? _

While breathing heavily and running as fast as I could toward the hill, I suddenly remembered that time. But I couldn't stop to remember it clearly—I had to reach the hill now!

It's now **or** never!

**.**

_("But you see, Takane," I kind of shuddered when you called my name. It's not usual for you to speak in such sad tone. What's wrong with you, anyway? World wouldn't end today—_

_-would it?_

"_Not being able to live happily ever after with the one you love, and the pain you feel when you see that person die…" You put your pencil on top of table, gazing at your drawing book as if you're going to lose it soon, "…what will you do if that happen to you?"_

"_Have you hit your head with something heavy?" I replied flatly. You blinked in surprise before you gave me that puzzled look. "Hearing that kind of question from you, of all people, in such peaceful day without storm nor heavy rain… I will ask you once again." You were chuckling amusedly when you saw my serious look. Ah, usual thing to happen… "Have you hit your head, or did you ate something poisonous enough to make you talk something serious?"_

_You laughed once more. "Why do you ask that to me?"_

"_Because, wearing serious face doesn't suit your personality at all! Not a bit! Come on, smile widely and laugh heartily!" _

…_what the heck am I saying? W-what the hell just—_)

I could feel that I was smiling alone in this street. Still running toward the hill, I laughed until my tears fell. Remembering the time I spent with you, only both of us sitting next to each other in that class…

Ah, damn me! I must run faster than this!

I had to see you and tell you about this _strange _feeling!

.

-_however, when I arrived at the hill_—

.

_Where are you, Haruka?_

I stared at the dying sky tiredly. I reached the hill on time, but you're nowhere to be seen…

"Haruka…"

Everything—everything—finally ended up in **failure**.

When the sky darkened and a figure that seemed familiar appeared before me, I suddenly remembered the question you asked and a sketch you made that time.

I smiled painfully.

_It seems like I can never tell you my honest feeling, eh?_

* * *

"Master! Hurry, let's go to that class—"

"How can you know it's not a mere laboratory?"

"—oh, Master! Come on!"

A long sigh. "Coming, coming…"

I could hear Kano's chuckle from behind. But I didn't care—it's really now or never!

We're visiting my old school with Mekakushi Dan. We planned to show our special place to Konoha; Mary-chan with her old home (located in a forest, and I couldn't stop wondering how she lived her life alone there…), Master with his usual bedroom, Little sister Momo with her stage, Hibiya with the street where he lost Hiyori, and much more! This is my turn, by the way. So I forced my Master to hurry to my old class—

_-and it's almost sunset—_

Seto opened the door and we entered the class. "Are you sure it is your class? It's nothing like a usual class, Ene-chan…" said Little sister Momo. I shook my head fast. "It's no mistake! I really studied here—it's a special class, you know!"

My Master chose not to say anything since we entered the school ground. And nobody dared to ask why.

"Nee, Konoha." He looked surprised when I called his name. "Can you go to the desk near the window? There's a drawing book on top of it—"

"This one?"

Danchou was right. It was Haruka's book! "Give me that, give me that!"

"Why don't we see it together?"

"Nooo! It's my best friend's—_damn, just a best friend…-_sketch book! He didn't allow me to let you see it! No!"

"But Ene—"

"Just let Konoha show me the page! Please~?"

With a heavy sigh, Danchou finally gave up. She gave the book to Konoha, who showed me the page slowly. I looked at its pages carefully, looking for the drawing you made that time. To my surprise, you actually drew someone who seemed familiar to me…

…_wait. Wasn't that the figure I saw back then? At the hill—_

And then, it reached the last page.

On the white paper, there was a drawing of you and I, sitting back to back on a grass field. We were laughing together. You—

"E-Ene-chan? Ene-chan! Hey, why do you cry?!"

-_ah. You're holding my hand. _I smiled tearfully. _So you do know about it. _

At least, not everything was ended in failure—

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
